


my son Isaac

by skylerkyriu



Series: bonding with teasure [3]
Category: Marvel Thor fandom, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Father Son Bonding, Isaac has a strong relationship with Yomi, Isaac is Yomi's twin, Isaac resembles Loki, M/M, Music, guilty feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to make amends with his eldest son Isaac, will he be as forgiving as his daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	my son Isaac

after Loki had left Yomi in her room, he took out her pictures to view them again. the detail in the hair, the eyes, the shading. the pictures of Rickon and her mother playing. though it was a drawing he could still see the fake smile she wore. he cut her deeper than he thought it would seem. Loki was on the left wing of the palace where most of the activity areas were. the training grounds, the music room, the art room, the dancing room, the museums, the small school for those children that lived in the palace.

 

when Loki passed a corner he heard the slight sound of music. as Loki continued to walk down the hall he came to a two set door. he peaked through the crack and saw his son. Isaac was playing on something (y/n) often called a piano. from where Loki could see, Isaac's fingers played gracefully over the keys. each sound it made was beautiful. Loki knocked on the door and the music stopped.

 

Isaac turned his attentions to his father as he stepped in. Isaac greeted him with a smile, his bright green eyes shining as Loki stepped closer.

"father, sit here." he said making room for him on the bench. his father sat down next to him and looked at the piano. Isaac must have read his thoughts.

 

"this is called a piano. mother brought it up on my 8th birthday from Midgard. it's lovely isn't it?" he asked running his right hand over the smooth wood. "press a key, go on." he said enthusiastically. his father obliged and pressed a key. the high sound that came form it echoed throughout the room. he moved further down the piano until the note became deeper. then Isaac took over and began to play.

 

the sound, the tune sounded....familiar.

 

"this is the song mother sings to us every night before we go to bed." Isaac said looking to his father, and still his fingers did not falter. that's right, the song. the song was the same on his mother Frigga used to sing to him. Isaac looked at Lokis' right inside coat pocket and saw a few of Yomi's drawings sticking out. "oh, had Yomi done new drawings?" he asked hopeful.

 

Loki looked down to his inner pocket and then to Isaac again. his took Yomi's drawings out and placed them on the piano top. he spread them out so Isaac could look.

 

"their the drawing Yomi did when Rickon was growing up." he said looking at them while playing. "you know, Yomi and I are doing are skills at the same time." he said.

 

"what do you mean?" Loki asked.

 

"I play my music and Yomi draws the things that come into her head from my music." he said changing the some to another that Loki didn't recognize.

"so how have you been these few days?" Loki asked his son.

"alright, when you came back there were mixed feelings."

"how so?"

"well when you came back we knew mother would be happy, I was happy, Yomi was happy and concerned, Rickon was rather dazed not knowing what was going on. so you don't have to worry about him. and Alice..." he gave a moan of uncertainty.

 

"we all have our own personalities. even me. a twin. Rickon is still a child so he doesn't have one. but Alice is a strong character. I will help anyone I can with open arms, I'll give then a second chance no questions asked. mother says its my curse. Yomi will do the same though she makes her concern visible. and Alice will never forgive anyone." Isaac looked to his father then.

 

Loki was right next to his son, which allowed him to see that his green eyes were so bright you could pass them off as yellow. his hair was black and came in wavy locks which ended at his jaw. he - like Yomi and him shared pale skin. Alice as well. Rickon was the only one who took after his mother.

 

"father, you don't have to ask my forgiveness. I'm giving you a second chance to become a father again. and with the way Alice is going to act I don't think you need me pilling on." he said with a smile. look wise Isaac had Loki's looks, personality wise, he had his mothers big heart. Yomi took on both looks and personality from her father. Alice really was one of a kind.

 

Loki gave him a kiss on the forehead and a hug. being so close to someone felt odd to him. his son was such an understanding boy.

 

"where will I find your sister?" Loki asked Isaac.

"Alice? she'll be in the garden looking angrily at the pond." Isaac said with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his lips. Loki left the room and told Isaac what I good musiction he was and left for the garden. he only hoped he could get through to Alice. she didn't have Loki's personality nor her mothers, but she shared the feeling he used to get about feeling left out. out of place. ignored. forgotten.

 

and with her brother and sister taking up the best skills there were who could blame her for her anger. they were the same and yet so different. 'oh, Norns,' he thought as he walked closer to the hall that led to the royal gardens.

 

' _please don't shun me away_ '


End file.
